


Cover art for 'Shatter the Darkness (Let the Light in)'

by Cleo_Calliope



Series: Cover Art for My Favourite Stories [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1461304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo_Calliope/pseuds/Cleo_Calliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for 'Shatter the Darkness (Let the Light in)' by MojoFlower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover art for 'Shatter the Darkness (Let the Light in)'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MojoFlower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MojoFlower/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shatter the Darkness (Let the Light In)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/651740) by [MojoFlower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MojoFlower/pseuds/MojoFlower). 



> A wonderfully unexpected story that surprised me both with the original premise and with the fact that ANYONE could make such a premise work. But MojoFlower hasn't just made it work, but made it brilliant.
> 
> And don't forget to have a listen to the podfic read by [consulting_smartass](http://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass).


End file.
